sequel I LIKE HIM!
by Misamime
Summary: [sekuel I like Him!] [HanamiyaxReaders] CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! bingung mau nulis summarry nya apaan... , BACA AJA DEH XD , warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**YAHOO~ misa akhirnya dapet 'hidayah' buat bikin fic juga ^^ , kali ini bikin fic sekuelnya "i like him!" , ini kepikiran selama pelajaran bahasa inggris duduk di paling belakang di pojok sendirian di lab bahasa sedangkan yang lain ngerumpi didepan , sampe misa 'digangguin' oleh 'makhluk' lab bahasa == , kapok dah kagak mau sendirian di pojok lagi... lah malah jadi cerita... oke lupakan! **

**Ini sekuel nya : I like Him!**

**Rated : T+ (adegan 'sesuatu' laah)#plakk**

**Warning! Typo , gagal , OOC **

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READERS POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 5 bulan aku berpacaran dengan hanamiya makoto , orangtua kami sangat setuju kalau kita berpacaran , tidak ada yang berubah sih kalau berpacaran dengannya... kita masih suka bertengkar , tapi ... makoto itu jadi berubah sejak berpacaran denganku , bisa dibilang dia itu... menjadi 'agresif' , kalau kita berduaan di tempat sepi dia itu selalu menciumku secara tiba tiba dan tentu saja aku 'refleks' dan menonjok wajahnya sampai dia jatuh terpental , dan kadang juga jika dia menciumku dengan lembut , dia juga (kadang) menurut dengan kata kata ku

* * *

.

*kriiingg *kriiingg *kriiingg *kriiing

"_aduh...berisik amat sih , pagi pagi gini siapa yang nelpon lagi?" _aku mencari handponeku yang berisik itu dan...ini dia

*pip

"haloo..."

"ahh diangkat juga , (name) nenekmu sedang sakit , sekarang ayah dan ibu sedang berangkat ke hokkaidokemungkinan kita akan di hokkaido selama 3 hari , tadimalam kakakmu pergi training camp selama 3 hari , jadi selama 3 hari ini kau akan sendirian di rumah , hati hati ya! kalau masak jangan ditinggalin! Terus blablablablablablablablablablaablabla" ibumu memberitahumu kalau dirumah sendiri hati hati dan segala macam

"um...iya...ya...he'eh tenang saja...aku libur selama 4 hari kok, baiklah...hati hati ya bu..."

*pip , capeeek balik tidur deh...

30 minutes later

aku pergi ke ruang tengah dan tidak ada siapa siapa , dan di meja makan tidak ada lauk tapi ada catatan '_kalau mau sarapan panaskan saja kare yang ada di dapur , dan ibu juga sudah menyiapkan bahan bahan untuk kamu makan nanti , hati hati ya!'_

"oh iya...ibu dan ayah kan pergi ke hokkaido selama 3 hari...aku dirumah sendiri...biarin deh , aku bisa menguasai rumah ini selama 3 hari! Mumpung libur~ ohohoho" akupun loncat ke sofa , dan mulai melakukan kegiatan nonton tv sambil nyemil

* * *

=hanamiya house=

Hanamiya yang satu sekolah denganmu sudah pasti juga libur selama 4 hari , sekarang dia santai santai nonton TV sambil nyemil persis seperti yang kau lakukan , datanglah ibu hanamiya sambil membawa sendok sayur

"makoto , sana ke rumah (name) dia sendirian tuh dirumahnya"

"eh? Ngapain? Malas ah" ujar hanamiya sambil melahap cemilannya , kemudian hanamiya dipukul kepalanya dengan sendok sayur oleh ibunya

*BLETAK!

"aduh! Apaan sih bu?!"

"kamu ini! Dia itu bakal sendirian dirumah selama 3 hari tau! Kalau ada apa apa gimana?! Dia itu pacarmu kan?! Sudah temani dia dirumahnya!"

Hanamiya evil grin "baiklah... aku akan kerumahnya sekarang..." lalu hanamiya mengganti bajunya dan pergi kerumahmu , sebelum pergi ibu hanamiya berteriak sesuatu

"makoto! Kamu jangan macam macam dengan (name) ya!"

"iya bu... tenang saja..." kemudian hanamiya evil grin lagi , dia merencanakan 'sesuatu'

* * *

**READERS POV**

=your house=

aku mulai bosan menonton TV , akuharap ada teman yang akan menemaniku di rumah , saat aku melamun ada suara bel

*ting *tong , akupun langsung berlari ke pintu rumah , dan yang ada di depan pintu itu adalah...

*krieet*

"yaah...dikirain siapa...ternyata kamu makoto..." lalu muncul urat di jidat makoto

"udah baik baik di datengin sama pacar sendiri...eh ..malah gitu , yaudah aku pulang lagi aja" hanamiya balik badan , aku pun refleks menarik tangan hanamiya

"eeh! Tunggu! Jangan pulang dong...temani aku dirumah..."

=SKIP=

"aaahhh! Hana curang!"

"enak saja! itu kamu nya aja yang gak bisa mainnya!"

"apaa?! Jelas jelas barusan kamu curang hana!"

"dibilangin aku tidak curang! Dan kenapa kau memanggilku hana lagi?! Panggil aku makoto!"

"bodo amat! Terserah aku lah mau manggil kamu apaan!"

#GYAA #GYAAA ,

Biasa deh kita berantem lagi , kali ini gara gara main PS , tapi barusan hana kayak yang licik tuh mainnya! Gak terima!

"kamu kan orangnya curang! Main basket aja curang! Dan 'steal' mu merebut bola itu curang tahu!"

"kalau basket aku memang curang mainnya! Dan 'steal' itu tidak curang bodoh! Main basket dan PS itu beda tau!"

Dan kalian pun bertengkar selama 5 menit

* * *

5 minutes later...

"haah...haah...aku...capek... bertengkar...dengamu... haah..." sahut hana yang kelelahan bertengkar denganku

"aku...juga...capek...haah...udah...sekarang kita...damai aja dulu..." lalu aku berjabat tangan dengan hana artinya kita damai (untuk sementara mungkin)

"haah~ , hei hana , mau cemilan apa?"

"haaaah? Teserah deh... apa aja... dan berhentilah memanggilku hana"

"biarin aja... " aku pun pergi ke dapur , membuka kulkas dan lemari cemilan , mencari cari makanan yang bisa dimakan bersama , untungnya aku menemukan cake yang besar di kulkas , lalu aku pun memotongnya menjadi 8 bagian dan mengambil 2 potong cake , tiba tiba aku merasakan hembusan nafas di kepalaku , dan ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangku , dan itu adalah ...hana... hana yang lebih tinggi dariku sekarang berada dibelakangku , dia memeluk pinggangku , dan bisa dibilang dia sedang dalam masa agresif mode

*Blussh*

"ha-hana...k-k-kamu...ngapain peluk peluk?" kataku sambil tergagap

"hm? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" kemudian hana mengelus pipinya dikepalaku

"bu-bukan begitu sih... tapi...kan—hmmmpp!" saat aku menghadap kebelakang hana langsung mencium bibiku , karena kaget dan refleks , aku memukul perut hanamiya dengan sikutku

*BUKK

Hanam langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan sekarang sedang menahan sakit yang ada di perutnya karena pukulanku itu

"uggh!"

"aah! Gomen hana! Daijobu?" aku jongkok mendekati hana , sepertinya barusan aku terlalu keras memukulnya ...

"bercanda~" tiba tiba hana langsung loncat / menyerang kepadaku , aku yang sedang jongkok itu tersontak kaget dan akupun terjatuh...bisa dibilang posisiku sekarang sedang tiduran , dan hana ada diatasku

"hana! Apaan sih! Minggir!" entah sudah semerah apa wajahku ini...

"hm? Emang harus ya?"

"iya haruss!" aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku , dan sekarang kita bertukar posisi , sekarang aku berada di atas hana ,aku menggemgam pergelangan tangan hana dengan kuat , agar hana tidak 'menyerangku' lagi

"woow... dari sini aku bisa melihat dadamu lho..." apaa?! Dasar mesum!

Aku menutup dadaku dengan tangan sebelah kananku , tunggu...mana mungkin terlihat...kerah bajuku kan...ah...sial... dia menipuku

"eitttss!" aku mulai lengah .kemudian hana menukar posisi lagi , jadi sekarang aku ada di bawah hana , dia menggemgam tanganku dengan tenaganya , sehingga aku yang memberontak tidak bisa lepas darinya

"hana! Lepasin! Uukh!"

"jangan panggil aku hana...makoto..."

"eh? Kok..." hana menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutku

"psstt...sudah katakan saja..." uugh sial ...

"makoto...tuh udah sekarang lepasin..."

"10 kali" ujar makoto

"apa?!"

"sudahlah! Diam saja! Dan turuti aku!"

"ukkh...makoto,makoto,makoto,makoto,makoto,makoto, makoto,makoto,makoto,makoto..." aahhh aku merasa sedang di permainkan olehnya! "nah udah kan , sekarang lepasin! Dan minggir!" makoto hanya melepaskan genggamannya , lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku , dan mencium aroma ku

*snif~ , hembusan nafasnya itu tentu membuatku geli dan kaget

"makoto! _Yamete kudasai!_" tapi dia terus mengendus aroma tubuhku dan mengatakan

"kau ini wangi sekali, (name)..." kemudian ia mengelus rambutku

"rambutmu juga halus..." kemudian...DIA MENJILAT KUPINGKU!

*lick* "makoto! _Yamete!"_ aku menari narik baju makoto dengan tenaga , dan akhirnya dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari kepalaku , wajahku sudah sangat merah...merah sekali...

"kamu ini... memang_ hentai!"_ dia hanya tersenyum tipis , lalu dia mendekati wajahku lagi , semakin dekat , dekat , aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku , ah! Dia menciumku lagi! Sekarang dalam posisi menindihku , dia memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya , ciumannya semakin dalam , aku ingin mendorongnya tapi tidak bisa! Aku tidak kuat untuk mendorongnya! Kenapa?! Barusan aku masih bisa mendorongnya

Disaat aku lengah dia mendorongkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku"hmmpp-!" dan mengajak lidahku beradu dengan lidahnya , aku...aku butuh oksigen!

Aku memukul bahu makoto

"hmmmmpp!" tapi dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya

Aku semakin keras memukul bahu makoto , akhirnya dia melepas ciumannya juga , aku ter engah engah setelah berciuman dengannya

"aku terlalu lama menciummu ya?."

"haaah...haaah...biarkan...aku...ber...nafas...haa h..."

Saat aku mau berdiri , makoto mendorongku lagi , dan menindihku

"mako—hmmp!" dan menciumku lagi , lalu mendorongkan lidahnya lagi "hng-!" lalu mengajak lidahku beradu lagi dengan lidahnya , sebelumnya makoto belum seagresif ini! Bukan... sekarang dia nafsu! Terlalu nafsu untuk menciumku! _Kamisama! Tasukete kureee!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue...atau...END? #plakkk**

**gomeeen soalnya misa belum dapet 'hidayah' lagi buat fic ini / ntar ujungnya terlalu ekstrem *ifyouknowhatimean**

**tapi readers pengennya di lanjutin apa nggak nih? Review aja , kalau bisa ngasih saran juga~ Arigatou~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Hohoho~ ngomong ngomong misa pikirannya kemana mana nih bikin fic ini #plak , terus misa bingung ini fic mau dijadiin M apa nggak == menurut readers gimana? , soalnya kalau udah sampe *PIIIIP* misa gak kuat nerusinnya #plaakkkkk , btw misa dapet adegan begitu yaah kayak kissu nya lah atau apanya , itu dapet dari komik shoujo dan sebagian hasil imajinasi liar misa #woooy , yaaah pokoknya...**

**ENJOY!**

**Attention! Fic ini hanyalah khayalan mesum sang author #plak**

**WARNING! TYPO , GAGAL , OOC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hmmp-!" makoto terus menerus menciumku , sehingga aku mulai sesak nafas , aku terus memukul bahu makoto , sampai ada seseorang memencet bel rumah

*TING *TONG "ada kiriman untuk (readers family name)!" , itu tukang pos , walaupun makoto tahu ada orang yang datang dia tetap saja menciumku tidak memperdulikan ada orang yang datang

*BUK *BUK , aku terus memukul makoto , tapi dia tetap saja menciumku

"permisi , apa ada orang?" aah , mana si tukang pos nya nunggu lagi di depan rumah , kalau makoto tidak mau melepas ciumannya itu... baiklah! Aku akan menggigit lidahnya!

*GRAUK!

!

Benar kan , makoto langsung melepas ciumannya , dia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya , dan sekarang saatnya!

"minggir!" aku mendorong makoto sehingga dia terjatuh , udah lidahnya aku gigit , di dorong sampai jatuh... biarin deh! Rasain!

*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*

*KLEK

"maaf , maaf! Barusan habis masak di dapur... ada apa?"

"ini ada kiriman , tinggal tanda tangan saja"

* * *

*klek* aku menutup pintu , dan menyusul makoto yang masih menahan kesakitan yang berada di dapur itu , memangnya sesakit itu ya?

"lagian kamu tuh ngapain sih?! Tiba tiba kayak gitu?!" bentakku kepada makoto

"kalau gak suka kenapa kamu diam saja daritadi? Saat aku menciummu"

"aku sudah memukulmu daritadi tau! Tapi kamu diam saja!"

"tapi jujur saja... barusan kamu cukup menikmatinya kan?" *evil grin*

*BLUUSH* "_ugh...benar juga sih...tapi kan 'cukup' bukan 'sangat'" _

"urusai! Udaah! Pulang sana!" karena udah mulai awkward ngomong sama dia , aku memaksanya untuk pulang

"sekarang? Tapi aku masih ingin melanjutkannya" makoto bangkit , dan mulai mendekatiku

"KONO HENTAII!" teriakku , lalu aku refleks menamparnya

*PLAK!

Hanamiya pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan bekas tamparan di pipinya

* * *

[07.00 PM]

Aku terus memikirkan kejadian barusan , aah! Makoto baka! Aho! Hentai! Tapi...walau gitu juga aku masih menyukainya... tapi kalau dia sudah mulai agresif terkadang aku hanya diam atau memberontak yaah tergantung keadaan juga sih

**DRRTTT **

***pip* "**_1 message from hanamiya makoto"_

_To : (name)_

_Sub : kencan _

_Mumpun kita liburan bagaimana besok kita kencan?_

.

Grr...sudah melakukan hal itu tapi mengajakku kencan?! Aku ini masih marah tahu! Kalau begitu...

To : hanamiya makoto

Sub : die

MATI SAJA KAU... HENTAIMIYA MAKOTO...

Send! Hmp! Kalau dia menelponku tidak akan aku angkat!

*kriiiing*kriiing*kriiing*kriiing*

GYAAAH! Ngagetin aja! Siapa yang nelpon? Ibu?

' _one call from hanamiya makoto' _

Panjang umur...tidak akan aku angkat!

2 minutes later

*kriiingg* kriiinggg*kriiing*kriiing*kriiing*

Jangan angkat...jangan angkat...

2 minutes later again...

*kriiinggg*kriiing*kriiing*kriiing*kriiing*

Jangan angkat...jangan angkat...

36 minutes later

*kriiinggg*kriiingg*kriiiingg*kringgg*

Berisik banget sih! 2 menit sekali makoto terus menelpon ku! Ini sudah ke 20 kali nya dia menelpon! Baik! akan aku angkat!

*pip*

"..." aku mengakatnya tapi aku tidak akan berbicara padanya

"_ah , diangkat juga... halo?"_

"..."

"_oh ayolah (name) kau masih marah dengan kejadian barusan?"_

"..." jelas aku marah lah! Makoto tiba tiba nyerang sih!

"_oh ayolah...jangan marah...buat orang pacaran yang begitu kan wajar..."_

"..." *snap-* wajar katamu?! Tapi itu terlalu cepat tahu! Bahkan terlalu liar! *bluushin*

*pip* tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mematikan teleponnya , ah sudahlah aku tinggalkan saja hp ku di kamar , biar bisa tenang sedikit mandi dulu deh... habis itu makan dan nonton dulu

1 hours later

Aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil handpone ku , mengecek apa makoto masih menelponku apa tidak...

*pip* gak ada tuh... tapi ada sms darinya ... baca gak ya? baca aja deh

*pip*

_To : (name)_

_Sub : gomennasai_

_Jangan marah gitu dong , baiklah aku yang salah... maaf ya... _

_Sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kita kencan?_

_kali ini aku gak akan ngapa ngapain kamu! _

.

"m-m-m-makoto minta maaf?! Ahahaha , apa aku kelamaan mandi ya?" teriakku di kamar

*cubit* itte! Jadi ini beneran nih?! Kencan? Boleh juga sih...tapi bener kan dia gak akan ngapa ngapain? Aku telpon ah...

.

"ha-" sebelum makoto bilang 'halo' tanpa basa basi aku langsung bicara to the point

"boleh kok kencan...tapi gak akan ngapa ngapain kan?"

"_bilang halo dulu kek apa... iya kencan... beneran mau nih?"_ aku mengangguk

"iya , janji ya!" aku harus membuatnya janji dulu!

"_iya janji! Jam 10 ya aku tunggu di stasiun "_ yosh! Bagus udah janji! Sekarang tinggal tutup telpon nya

"kalau begitu sudah dulu ya..." saat aku mau menutup telpon makoto berteriak di sebelah sana

"_eeh! Jangan di matiin dulu! Tunggu!"_ tentu saja teriakan itu membuat kupingku sakit

"aduduh... apa lagi makoto?"

"_eh...itu...yang kejadian barusan saat di rumahmu maaf ya... barusan aku sempat tidak bisa mengontrol diri"_ aku hanya menganga kali ini makoto mengatakan maaf langsung kepadaku walaupun lewat telpon sih... dan entah kenapa wajahku jadi panas

"iya...tidak apa apa kok , aku sudah tidak marah lagi..."

"_kalau begiitu oyasuminasai (name) , aku sayang kamu...*pip*"_ makoto langsung mematikan telponnya...tapi tunggu dulu...

*BLUUSHING

HAH?! B-b-b-b-barusan dia bilang '_aku sayang kamu'_ kepadaku? Ahahaha , pasti salah dengar tuh! Pasti! Gak mungkin tipe kayak makoto bilang kata kata seperti itu! Ahahahaha

**DRRRTTT **

_1 message from hanamiya makoto_

*pip*

*BLUUSH* barusan aku gak salah baca kan? Iya kan?! Coba baca lagi deh!

_To : (name)_

_Sub : -_

_Jangan lupa besok kita kencan... jam 10 aku tunggu di stasiun , sudah malam ah..._

_Oyasuminasai (name)_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku sayang padamu_

Ternyata aku tidak salah membacanya... dia benar benar mengatakan 'aku sayang padamu' ahh... kenapa wajahku panas begini?! Tapi jujur saja aku sangat senang saat makoto mengatakan itu kepadaku , ah! Save sms nya! Harus diabadikan!

"KYAAAA~~!" lalu aku berteriak histeris di kamar karena saking senangnya , tidur! Tidur! Biar besok kencan dengan makoto lancar !

.

.

* * *

*cip*cip*cip*cip*

Sial... harusnya semalam aku tidur jam 9 , karena saking senangnya jadinya tidur jam 12 malam lebih , mana agak pusing lagi nih... ah! Minum obat aja deh! Nanti juga pusingnya pasti ilang...

[10.00 AM] stasiun

Aku sudah sampai di stasiun tapi makoto dimana ya? aku mencari cari makoto tapi tidak ada , huh! Pasti telat! Saat aku mencari makoto ada orang yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang

"hai -" ah orang ini pasti mau godain aku

*JDUKK "ah,refleks" aku memukul wajah orang itu , saat aku lihat , orang itu memakai baju kaos putih polos , memakai celana jeans dan sepatu kets dan juga memakai jaket yang cukup tebal , ternyata orang itu...

"MAKOTO?!" ternyata yang aku pukul itu makoto , mana samapai mimisan lagi , tapi syukur deh yang aku pukul itu makoto

"untung saja... ternyata makoto...kupikir orang jahat..."

"oi! Memangnya tidak apa apa memukul pacar sendiri?!" ujar makoto sambil menutup hidungnya yang mimisan itu

"biarin saja , sekalian balasan buat perbuatan mu yang kemarin" lalu aku menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya

"padahal kemarin kau sudah menamparku!"

"ah sudahlah , gak enak dilihat orang , nih pakai saputangan ku saja bersihin tuh darahmu " aku memberikan saptanganku kepada makoto

"...tanggung jawab , kamu yang bersihin"

"apa?! Enak saja! Bersihin sendiri! Yang mimisan kan kamu!"

"tapi siapa yang memukulku sampai mimisan gini?"

"ukh...aku..."

"kalau gitu kamu yang bershin dong "

Kuso! Tapi memang aku yang salah sih...mukul dia sampai mimisan , yasudahlah aku yang bersihkan saja darah yang mengalir dari hidung makoto itu

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai ke tempat tujuan kencan , yaitu... taman ria!

"uwaaaah! Sudah lama aku tidak ke taman ria!" aku sangat kegirangan saat makoto membawaku ke taman ria , tanpa sadar aku merangkul tangan makoto dan menarik nariknya

"makoto! Ayo kita naik jet coaster!" aku menarik narik tangan makoto

"tidak! Ke rumah hantu dulu!" makoto tidak mau , dia ingin ke rumah hantu dulu

"tidak mau! Jet coaster!" aku juga tidak mau kalah

"rumah hantu!"

"jet coaster!"

"rumah hantu!"

Kita berdua mulai ribut , akhirnya aku mengajakny suit , yang kalah yang harus mengalah

"jan-ken-pon!" SIAALLL! Aku kalah! Makoto mengeluarkan batu , sedangkan aku gunting , kenapa aku keluarin gunting sih!? Aku benci dengan rumah hantuu!

"aku menang! Nah! Ayo ikut aku!"dia menggandeng tanganku dan tanganku di masukan ke kantong jaketnya itu , dan berjalan dengan wajah yang penuh kemenangan

* * *

"ini dia rumah hantunya , yuk" demi apapun aku tidak ingin ke rumah hantu itu

"aah! Makoto! Aku ada disuruh ibuku belanja! Jadi sepertinya kita tidak jadi kencan deh! Jaa! Aku ke supermarket dulu ya!" aku mencari alasan , dan mau pergi meninggalkannya saat aku mau melepas gandengan tangannya , dia menggandengku terus

"mau kemana kau? Bukannya ibumu sudah menyiapakan segalanya di rumahmu ya? lagipula ibumu pulangnya besok kan? Buat apa ibumu menyuruhmu belanja segala? Sudah! Tidak usah alasan! Ayo masuk ke rumah hantu bersamaku!" lalu makoto menyeret (?) ku masuk ke rumah hantu itu

"tidaak! Aku tidak mau! Tidak! Lepaskan aku hentaimiya!" aku merengek rengek saat makoto membawaku masuk

"berisik!"

Terlambat...dia sudah membawaku masuk kedalam rumah hantu itu , mati sudah...

Aku memeluk tangan makoto dengan tenaga dalam , seluruh tenagaku dikeluarkan untuk memeluk tangannya itu , sehingga dia meringis kesakitan

"itai!itai!itai!itai! jangan menghancurkan tanganku bodoh!"

"sudah tau aku takut! Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?!" aku membentak makoto lalu menjitak kepalanya

"itte! Kau takut? Hmm...baiklah" kita terus berjalan...jalan... selama berjalan aku tanya menutup mataku ,dan menutup kupingku dengan kedua tanganku , soalnya rumah hantu ini memutar lagu yang menyeramkan sih... saat aku mau memegang makoto aku meraba raba sekelilingku tapi...

"Ma-makoto?! Kamu dimanaa?! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" aku berteriak di dalam rumah hantu itu , soalnya makoto sudah tidak di sebelahku lagi , udah gelap, suara musik yang menyeramkan, sendiri lagi! Lebih baik aku berlari biar cepat keluar!

*run*run*run*run*run*run* , saat aku berlari aku mendengar suara langkahan dari belakang seperti ada orang yang mengejarku dari belakang , pasti itu hantu yang mau menakuti ku , percepat larinyaa!

"SETAN SIALAN! JANGAN IKUTI AKU!" teriakku sambil berlari

*run*run*run*run*run*run* aduh! Ini jalan keluar nya mana sih?! Gak muncul muncul! Ini rumah hantu luas banget sih!

*klek* "KYAAA!" *GUBRAAKKK* ittai... bisa bisanya aku terjatuh...

*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap*tap* suara langkahan itu semakin cepat...semakin cepat... dan hantu yang mengejarku itu menarik tanganku dengan tenaganya sehingga aku menghadap kebelakang

"KYAAAA!" teriakku histeris saat hantu itu menarik tanganku

"tenanglah! Ini aku!" bentak si hantu itu , tapi suara itu sangat familiar untukku

"ma-makoto?" saat aku membuka mataku ternyata si 'hantu' itu makoto

"iya ini aku , ayo kita keluar" makoto membantuku berdiri dan membawaku pergi

* * *

Ahh! Akhirnya bisa keluar juga! Tapi...sekarang makoto mana? Barusan hilang lalu muncul lagi , nah sekarang ilang lagi , kemana sih?!

"hei (name) aku disini..." ternyata makoto ada di belakangku , saat aku membalik badan

"makoto! Kamu itu dari ma- UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku langsung jongkok , menutup mata dan kupingku dan berteriak sekencang kencangnya saat melihat makoto memakai topeng hantu itu , dan sejak kapan dia mempunyai topeng hantu itu?! Orang orang yang melihatku teriak ketakutan itu langsung salah paham dan melihat makoto dengan tatapan sinis

"sshh! Jangan teriak seperti itu! Baiklah! Aku yang salah! Berhentilah berteriak! Nanti orang orang salah paham !" makoto jongkok di depanku dan memegang tangan sebelah kananku , dan mencoba menenangkanku

"tidak mau! Lepas topengnya! Lepas! Pokoknya lepas!" aku membentaknya

"baik baik! Nah sudah aku lepas! Nih coba pegang wajahku" makoto meletakkan telapak tanganku di pipinya

"tuh percaya kan sudah kulepas? Sekarang ayo buka matamu!" perlahan aku membuka mataku , saat aku membuka mataku yang aku lihat pertama adalah wajah makoto , dari ekspresinya sepertinya di itu cemas dan juga marah (?)

"sekarang ayo berdiri" lalu makoto menggadeng kedua tanganku , dan mengajakku berdiri

"hiks..." barusan aku sempat menangis ketakutan , makoto yang panik melihatku habis menangis itu langsung menghapus sisa air mata ku

"jangan menangis...aku yang salah , maaf ya..."

"hiks...aku kapok kencan denganmu! Aku mau pulang!"

"jangan marah dong!" makoto semakin erat menggandeng tanganku

"tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!"

"baiklah! Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu untuk hari ini! Ya?"

"...semua?"

"iya! Semua!"

"beneran?"

"iya bener! Makanya jangan marah lagi ya?"

"...baiklah..."

Aku dan makoto yang awalnya benar benar mau bertengkar akhirnya berbaikan lagi tapi aku masih marah , dan sekarang dia menggandeng tanganku lagi dan menanyakan

"sekarang mau naik apa?"

"...terserah" jawabku cuek cuek saja

"kamu masih marah?"

"...mungkin..." makoto ingin melihat wajahku tapi aku memalingkan wajahku , kemudian dia menarik daguku dan mencium bibirku

*CUP

!

"a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"kalau kau masih marah , aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah daripada ciuman barusan!"

*BLUUSHHH* "kono hentai!" teriakku sambil memukul makoto

Akhirnya kita benar benar berbaikan lagi

"makoto! Ayo kita naik jet coaster itu!"

"tidak ma-" sepertinya dia mau menolak ajakanku , tapi dia kan sudah janji akan menuruti permintaanku selama 1 hari ini!

"HAH?!" seketika suaraku berubah dan meng glare makoto

"...baiklah..."

* * *

Saat naik jet coaster aku memilih duduk paling depan soalnya bakal seru banget kalau duduknya paling depan! Awalnya makoto tidak mau di depan , mau nya di tengah , tapi aku menagih janjinya barusan , jadi dia (terpaksa) menuruti ku , saat jet coaster mulai jalan aku sudah mulai kegirangan

"ne~ makoto! Pasti akan seru! Ya kan?" aku berbicara kepada makoto tapi dia sama sekali tidak merespon , saat aku melihat wajahnya , wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan dia berbisik 'tenang , tenang , tenang , tenang' saat jet coaster sudah memasuki kecepatan paling tinggi , para penumpang langsung berteriak histeris , tentu saja aku juga berteriak histeris karena senang , tapi menurutku makoto yang berteriak paling kencang , apa karena dia di sebelahku?

"GYAAAAAAAAA! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU MENAIKINYAAAAAAAAA!" pfttt , dia berteriak seperti itu , apalagi dia mengatakannya sambil menutup mata

"buka matamu makoto! Ini seru tau!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

.

Akhirnya selesai juga naik jet coasternya , aku ketagihan ingin naik lagi , tapi kayaknya gak bisa naik lagi deh...soalnya makoto...

"HUEEEKK!" muntah , setelah turun dari jet coaster dia langsung berlari ke wc pria , sekarang aku menunggunya di dekat wc pria , dan muntahan makoto itu terdengar sangat jelas di kupingku

2 minutes later

"ukh...aku tidak mau naik benda itu lagi!"

"ahahaha gomen makoto~ aku tidak tahu kalau kau takut naik jet coaster" aku menertawakan makoto yang ternyata takut naik jet coaster itu , tapi...kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing lagi ya... eh? Lho?kok? Gempa?

"oi! Kenapa kau jalannya oleng begitu? Kau tidak apa apa?"

"eh? Memangnya aku jalannya oleng ya? makoto barusan kerasa gempa gak?"

"hah? Gempa? Nggak gempa kok , Cuma perasaan kali..."

"iya kali ya... Cuma perasaan..."

Apa aku kelelahan lalu jadi pusing ya? apa efek minum obat tadi pagi sudah habis? ...sial...aku jadi tambah pusing , aku mau minta pulang saja kepada makoto

"makoto , yuk pulang..."

"eh? Kenapa? "

"un...tidak apa apa kok , aku Cuma capek jadi aku ingin pulang..."

"...baiklah kalau kau kelelahan kita pulang saja"

Akhirnya kita pun pulang , selama perjalanan kepalaku pusing terus dan nafasku agak sesak , makoto mengantarkanku sampai rumah

"kau tidak apa apa? Kenapa kau terengah engah gitu?"

"mm...tidak apa apa kok... ini Cuma kecapean , nanti aku mau langsung tidur , jja makasih ya makoto sudah mau mengajakku kencan "

"e-eh...kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi" sepertinya makoto mencemaskan keadaanku

ukh...kepalaku semakin pusing...pandanganku mulai kabur...aku...sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi...

*BRUK*

"(name)!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

**Kayaknya chapter ini kepanjangan deh , biar deh #plakk , tapi mungkin chapter 3 nya bakal pendek deh *author disorakin* , mungkin ya... misa sudah mikirin ini fic bakal di jadiin 'M' itu dimulai dari chapter 4 , ngasih tau aja~ chapter 1-3 masih aman aman aja lah~ 4 seterusnya udah mulai bahaya wkwkwk , oh iya makasih ya buat yang udah review ^^ , review kalian bikin niat misa lanjutin fic ini , btw yang bertanya tanya kelanjutan fic 'I Love My Childhood Friends' itu kan belum misa update sampe sekarang , kenapa?**

**.**

**Soalnya misa belum dapet 'hidayah' buat fic itu! Sumpaah bingung dilanjutinnya gimana , bingung ngedeskripsiin nya gimana , bingung mau di tamatinnya gimana , bingung nanti mau di bikin sekuelnya apa nggak , hountoni gommennasai! Misa udah minta saran ke temen kelanjutannya gimana tapi temen misa juga bingung mau ngasih saran apaan , makanya sekarang misa lagi rajin baca baca manga shoujo punya misa sendiri siapa tau dapet hidayah...wkwkwk **

**.**

**Btw , yang baca fic misa k-on! Crossover sama kurobas kan baru sampe chapter 6 tuh , nah rencananya misa mau updatenya sekaligus di tamatin , biar utang fic gak numpuk banget . **

**.**

**Yaelah misa jadi curhat gini , review nya dong~ ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 , kalau ngeliat chapter 2 kemaren itu si hanamiya OOC banget yak? Baik baik gimana gitu jadinya , yah...namanya juga OOC wkwkwk YAK! Cekidot aja dah!**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! OOC , TYPO , GAGAL**

**Attention! Fic ini hanyalah khayalan mesum sang author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**READERS POV**

**[07.50 PM] **

Aku berusaha membuka mataku lebar lebar , saat aku mebuka mataku aku sudah ada di kamar

"ukh...umm..."

"kau sudah bangun?" ternyata ada makoto di sebelahku , dia menggemgam tanganku terus , sepertinya daritadi dia dikamarku terus

"ukh...apa yang terjadi?" aku memaksakan diriku untuk bangun dari kasur , tapi makoto memaksaku untuk tiduran lagi

"sudah! Kau tiduran saja! Barusan kau pingsan di depan rumah !"

"ah...begitu ya..." , sepertinya dia mencemaskanku...tapi...saat kulihat wajahnya , dia seperti yang menahan marah , dan terlihat ada urat di jidatnya

"aku tanya padamu , dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur!"

"eh...baiklah..."

"kapan kau mulai pusing?"

"pusing...sebenarnya pagi pagi aku sudah pusing karena kurang tidur , lalu aku meminum obat saja , setelah naik jet coaster aku pusing lagi..." jawabku , dan aku menutup setengah wajahku dengan selimut , dan urat yang di jidatnya itu bertambah dan tiba tiba ia berteriak

"KAU BODOH! Kalau sejak pagi kau sudah pusing , kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku?!"

"eh...i-itu..." soalnya aku sangat ingin berkencan denganmu...jadi aku memaksakan diriku , lagipula aku kira pusingnya itu tidak akan kembali lagi...

"harusnya barusan kau diam saja di rumah! Tidak usah pergi berkencan denganku! Jadinya begini kan! Kau sakit! Demam! Suhu tubuhmu juga panas!" makoto terus membentakku , tapi tidak perlu semarah itu juga kan... aku kan ingin bersamamu...

*tess* tanpa aku sadari , air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku

"e-eh?! Ke-kenapa kau menangis?"

"eh? Siapa yang menangis? Hiks..."

"aduuh! Itu kau sedang menangis!" makoto mengelap air mataku dengan tangannya

"hiks...aku tidak menangis! hiks..."

"tapi itu jelas jelas kau sedang menangis! kenapa kau menangis?"

"aku kan ingin berkencan denganmu! Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku akan sakit begini! Tapi kau malah marah kepadaku! Aku kan ingin bersamamu! Hiks..."

"itu karena aku khawatir padamu bodoh! Sudahlah berhenti menangis!" kemudian makoto mengelap air mataku lagi

* * *

=SKIP TIME=

[10.00 PM]

Makoto menemaniku di kamar , katanya sih mau merawat aku yang sedang sakit ini , tapi ini sudah malam , kapan dia mau pulangnya? Memangnya tidak akan dimarahi?

"makoto..."

"apa?"

"kau tidak pulang kerumah?"

"tidak...aku sudah bilang kok akan menginap disini"

"hee...gitu ya..." tunggu...menginap...MENGINAP DI SINI?!

"kamu mau menginap di sini?! Bu-bu-buat apa?!" tanyaku panik kepadanya , dia langsung menjitak kepalaku

"ya untuk merawatmu! Pake nanya lagi! Kalau kau sakit lalu sendirian dirumah , siapa yang akan merawatmu?!"

"... baiklah , aku mengerti" aku memalingkan wajahku , aku tidak ingin makoto melihat wajahku yang merah padam ini , menginap disini dia gak akan melakukan hal aneh aneh kepadaku kan?

* KRUCUUK* aah sial aku lapar! Mana suaranya kencang lagi!

"BU-BUKAN AKU!" teriakku kepada makoto , tapi makoto juga berteriak seperti itu kepadaku , berarti...

"makoto...kau lapar?"

"kau sendiri?"

"tidak kok!"

*krucuuk* oh perut...bisakah kau bertahan sebentar? Berhentilah mengeluarkan suara itu! Apalagi di depan makoto!

*bluuush*

"sudahlah mengaku saja kalau kau lapar , aku juga lapar ..." makoto tersenyum usil kepadaku , aaah siaal aku jadi malu!

"kalau begitu aku akan memasak untukmu " eh? Barusan dia bilang apa? Memasak untukku?

"m-makoto...kau mau masak untukku? Jangan jangan kau sakit juga?" aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di jidat makoto , tapi tidak panas tuh

"memangnya salah ya kalau aku memasak untukmu?" muncul urat di jidat makoto , dan dia mencubit pipiku

"ihai!ihai! hakit! Hehasiin! (Itai! Itai! Sakit! Lepasin! )" lalu dia melepaskan cubitannya itu

"gini gini juga aku pernah memasak tau! Sudah diam saja disini! Aku akan memasak untukmu!" kemudian makoto pergi ke dapur untuk memasak , tapi aku masih saja tidak percaya kalau makoto itu bisa memasak

[15 minutes later]

Aku tetap tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang , aku melihat 'omurice' yang tampilannya sempurna! Bahkan lebih sempurna dari buatanku! Tapi... jangan lihat penampilannya tapi rasanya!

"ja...itadakimasu..."

*haup* ...! ENAAKKK! Bahkan lebih enak dari buatanku! ini benar benar buatan makoto?!

"gimana enak kan?" makoto sudah mulai sok , tapi aku curiga jangan jangan dia menggunakan bumbu instan...

"ini pake bumbu instan ya?" begitu aku mengatakannya makoto langsung melempar sendoknya kepadaku dan sendok itusempat mendarat di jidatku

*bletak!*

"itai! Kejamnyaa... aku ini sedang sakit tau! "

"itu benar benar buatanku sendiri tau! Enak saja pakai bumbu instan! " kalau dia marah seperti itu berarti benar ini buatannya sendiri

"makoto orangnya licik sih...jadi kalau jujur gak ada yang percaya..."

"berisik! Sudah makan saja! Lalu minum obat dan tidur sana!" makoto langsung menyuapiku omurice buatannya

.

"nih minum obatmu , dan sekarang kau harus tidur"

"eh...iya...makoto , memangnya kau mau tidur dimana?"

"dimana saja , aku tidak akan sekamar dengamu , nanti aku bisa ketularan lagi"

Grrrr , walau sudah baik juga tetap saja dia itu menyebalkan! Menyebalkan tapi aku menyukainya!

"YASUDAH! OYASUMI! MATIKAN LAMPUNYA!"

* * *

[07.00 AM]

"hei (name)…ayo bangun" pagi pagi makoto sudah membangunkanku , tapi aku masih ngantuk

"5 menit lagi….." saat aku mengatakan itu , makoto mendecakkan lidahnya

"ck , keras kepala…." Kemudian….

*CUP!

d-d-d-d-dia menciumku! Ini masih pagi tau! E-eh?! Dia menindihku?!

"selamat pagi sayang….ayo bangun….udah aku kasih morning kiss lho….kalau tidak mau bangun aku akan memberikanmu morning kiss yang liar " dia mengatakannya dengan tatapan genit , dan mulai mendekati wajahku , yang benar saja! Masa dia mau menciumku lagi?! Ini masih pagi oiii!

"baiklah aku ba-*JDUK* ITAAI!" saat aku bangkit , kepalaku dan kepala makoto saling bertabrakan , makoto yang menindihku otomatis terjatuh dan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya itu

"kuh….jangan tiba tiba bangun donng!" bentaknya kepadaku sambiol menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya itu

"kau sendiri ngapain menciumku segala! Masih pagi tau!"

"memangnya tidak boleh ya?! " kuh…..sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan dia menciumku sih , tapi kalau tiba tiba seperti itu kan aku kaget!

"…" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya itu

"ah sudahlah , aku mau pulang , aku sudah memasak bubur untukmu"

"eh….sudah mau pulang?"

"iya , lagipula suhu tubuhmu sudah menurun tuh , memangnya kenapa?" paling tidak tinggal di sini sebentar lagi saja….. maksudku….menemaniku dirumah

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" makoto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar , tapi…..

*GUITS* aku menarik bajunya dan menatap wajahnya, entah kenapa tubuhku ini bergerak sendiri

"kenapa? Kau tidak ingin ditinggal olehku?" makoto menatapku dengan tatapan heran , kemudian dia duduk di sebelahku

"…" aku terlalu malu kalau mengatakan 'temani aku'

Tiba tiba makoto membelai wajahku dan tersenyum tipis

"kau ingin aku menemanimu dirumah?"

*bluush*

!

kenapa dia bisa tau? Aah pasti wajahku sudah merah lagi

"fufu , ternyata diam diam kamu ini cukup manja juga ya…." Dia terkekeh kecil , kemudiaan perlahan dia bergeser agar lebih dekat padaku , lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan perlahan mendekati wajahku , aku hanya menutup mataku

Lalu aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibriku , makoto sedang menciumku, kali ini ciumannya sangat lembut tidak liar seperti biasanya , apa karena aku sedang sakit?

Tiba tiba….

*BRAAKKK!*

"(name)~! IBU PULANG~ ini ada oleh oleh untukmu dari hokka…..i…do…." tiba tiba ibuku membuka pintu secara tiba tiba , aku dan makoto yang sedang berciuman pun tersontak kaget , dan aku langsung mendorong makoto

"I-I-I-I-IBU?!"

"ara~ ara~ anak muda jaman sekarang…ckckck….maaf ya ibu mengganggu~ lanjut saja , lanjut… hohohoho" ibuku menutup pintu dengan kegirangan

*klek*

"ada apa bu?" terdengar suara ayah dari sana

"bukan apa apa kook , nah ayah , sekarang bantu ibu masak yaa~"

.

Silence…

*bluush* kenapa ibu datangnya di saat yang tidak tepat?! Aku kan jadi malu!

"j-ja…..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" makoto berdiri , dan meninggalkanku saat aku melihat wajahnya , wajahnya merah merona …manisnya~

"eh , iya ….makasih ya… sudah mengajakku kencan dan merwatku" aku tersenyum kepadanya , makot yang melihat senyumanku seketika wajahnya merah padam

"U-URUSAI….."

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OMAKE

Saat makan malam , ibu mengungkit kejadian tadi pagi

"hei ayah , tadipagi ibu melihat (name) dan makoto-kun berciuman lho~" aku langsung tersedak

"uhuk! Uhuk! Ibu! Jangan bilang bilang dong! Kan aku malu!"

*BRAK!*

"apa?! (name) dan makoto sudah berciuman?! Aku aja masih jomblo! Hei (name)! Menjauh dariku! Orang sepertimu akan membuatku menjadi jomblo ngenes!" kakak laki laki ku langsung sewot , memangsih dia itu jomblo , kalau nembak di tolak terus , tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga kan…..

"wah iya bu? Sayang sekali ayah tidak melihatnya…." Sedangkan respon ayahku seperti itu , dan tiba ayah tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang absurd

"kalian sudah berhubungan intim belum?"

*uhuk!*uhuk!*uhuk!* tentu saja aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu

"kalau makoto-kun melamarmu , ibu akan langsung menyetujuinya! Nanti cepat cepat buat anak ya~!" ibuku kegirangan mendukung hubunganku dengan makoto , tapi kenapa sekarang malah mebahas hubungan 'intim' dan 'anak' sih?!

"huhuhu , masa aku kalah dengan adikku sendiri" kakak ku malah pundung di pojokan

"oh ayolah ayah! Ibu! Jangan membahas hal seperti ini!"

" berarti kau sudah melakukab hal 'itu' ya?" ujar ayahku dengan tenangnya

"BELUUM PERNAAH!" teriakku histeris di rumah

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

* * *

**Kalau di perhatikan baik baik chapter 2 sama 3 ini si hanamiya nya jadi baik baik gimanaaa gitu , ah ntar juga jadi 'bad boy' lagi kok XD , misa ingetin lho chapter berikutnya bakal dijadiin M , misa update seminggu sekali , antara hari jum'at (malam) , sabtu , dan minggu kalau misa gak update update lagi berarti itu gak ada pulsa internet , jadi yaah hiatus sementara , mungkin bulan depan misa hiatus deh , mungkin ya….. **

**Review nya dong~ pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! masih aman laah~ masih aman~ ,kalau chapter 5 mungkin bisa dibilang udah mulai bahaya wkwk #plakk denger denger hanamiya itu suka coklat , jadi di sini si 'aku' itu ngasih coklat ke dia XD **

**pokoknya ENJOY!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari pertama masuk sekolah , maksudnya hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan , untung saja aku sudah sembuh , mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada makoto karena dia sudah merawatku

Sebelum pergi ke sekolah , aku membongkar lemari makanan , aniki (kakak laki laki) heran melihatku pagi pagi sudah membongkar lemari makanan

"hei (name) nyari apaan sih?"

"aku mencari coklat...jatah coklat ku..."

"ooh coklat? Ada di kulkas tuh , kemarin aku pindahkan ke kulkas"

Aku langsung menutup pintu lemari makanan , dan pergi mengambil coklat yang ada di kulkas , dan untung saja coklatnya masih utuh!

"haaa , untung masih utuh!"

"memangnya mau kau makan sendiri?" tanya aniki sambil meminum susu coklatnya

"eh? Nggak , aku mau meberinya kepada han—makoto"

Entah kenapa , aniki langsung menyemburkan susu yang ada di mulutnya itu , dan menatapku dengan tajam , dan pergi ke kamarnya sambil berteriak

"SIALAAAN! AKU INGIN PUNYA PACAR JUGAAA!"

Aku hanya heran melihat aniki yang bertindak seperti itu "ah biarin deh , paling aniki sedang dalam jones mode" lalu aku memasukkan coklat itu ke tas , dan pergi ke sekolah

* * *

=SKIP=

Kalau mau pergi kesekolah , makoto tidak pernah tuh menjemputku atau menungguku biar ke sekolah bareng , nanti juga ketemu sendiri di jalan kok , ah itu dia orangnya

"makoto!" aku memanggilnya dari belakang , tapi dia sama sekali tidak merespon , kalau begitu...

*BUUK!* aku memukul kepala makoto dengan tasku , dia merintih kesakitan "itte! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?"

"salah sendiri , aku panggil panggil kau tidak sahut" aku menatap nya dengan tatapan meledek

"ck! Paling nggak nepuk bahu kek apa , ini malah mukul pake tas!" dan mulai deh... kita bertengkar lagi

Sambil jalan kesekolah kita terus bertengkar , bahkan sampai kelas juga terus bertengkar , memang setiap hari kayak gini sih...

Sekarang di kelas aku cuekin makoto , dan makoto juga cuek kepadaku

"oi , oi , kalian ini~ masa pagi pagi udah berantem sih?" tanya temanku kepadaku

"biarin aja!hmp!" aku menggembungkan pipiku

"ckckck , dasar..."

Lalu ada teman cowok ku datang menyusulku (kita samarkan namanya menjadi tanaka) , dia tiba tiba menarik tanganku , dan membawaku ke meja makoto

"hei , hanamiya kalau kau berantem terus sama (name) , lama lama bisa putus lho~"

Aku hanya diam saat mendengar tanaka-kun mengatakan itu , dan makoto cuek cuek aja , tiba tiba tanaka-kun merangkul tangannya di bahuku , dan tindakannya itu membuatku kaget

"hanamiya , mending kamu putus aja sama (name) , biar aku bisa pacaran dengan (name)! Ahahahaha" tanaka-kun tertawa puas di kelas , tiba tiba makoto berdiri dari mejanya dia memukul wajah tanaka-kun dan menarik tanganku , dan memeluk tubuhku

"kata siapa kita bakalan putus?! Dia ini milikku! Buang jauh jauh harapanmu biar bisa pacaran dengannya!" seketika makoto jadi garang

Tanaka-kun yang terjatuh itu hanya menahan sakit , dan dia...tertawa?

"MISSION COMPLETE!" teriak tanaka-kun di kelas

Aku dan makoto hanya ber'hah' ria

"CIEEEEE! HANAMIYAAA! TERNYATA TIPE YANG SAYANG PACAR! CIEEE!"

"HANAMIYA! MAU SAMPE KAPAN PELUK (name)?! CIEEE"

Makoto yang memelukku , langsung melepaskan pelukannya , dan meminta pada tanaka-kun untuk mejelaskan apa maksud 'mission complete' nya

"tenang hanamiya... kita (sekelas) membuat rencana , kalau kamu dan (name) bertengkar , kita akan membuat kalian berbaikan lagi , yaah lewat cara kayak barusan , ahahahaha!"

"te-teme!" ujar makoto sambil menahan rona merahnya , lalu tanaka-kun berdiri dan menarik salah satu temannya dan memeluknya

"kata siapa kita bakalan putus?! Dia ini milikku! Buang jauh jauh harapanmu biar bisa pacaran dengannya!" tanaka-kun memperagakan hal yang makoto barusan lakukan

"CIEEEEEEEEE~~!"

Aku hanya diam seribu kata karena saking malunya mendengar kata kata makoto barusan , sedangkan makoto sedang mengejar ngejar tanaka-kun

* * *

=skip=

Harusnya sekarang aku piket sama makoto , tapi dia ada latihan basket , jadi aku piket sendiri deh untung saja ada teman yang mau membantuku piket , sekarang aku tinggal membersihkan papan tulis saja , saat aku membersihkan papan tulis terdengar suara pintu yang di geser

*GREEEK* , ternyata itu makoto , kenapa dia kesini? Latihannya udah selesai?

"makoto , latihannya sudah selesai?" tanyaku kepadanya

"belum , aku memberi waktu istirahat , lagipula aku melupakan sesuatu"

"hee..." aku sudah selesai membersihkan papantulis , lalu aku membereskan buku ku yang ada di meja , aku memasukkan buku itu ke tas , dan aku menemukan coklat di tasku , ah! Ini kan ingin kuberikan kepada makoto!

"ah! Makoto! Ini coklat untukmu!" aku menyodorkan coklat itu kepadanya

"eh? Tumben..." makoto ragu ragu mengambil coklat itu

"ini tanda terima kasih dariku karena kau sudah merawatku saat aku sakit" lalu dia mengambil coklat itu , kemudian dia menatapku dengan serius

"ngomong ngomong (name)... aku haus" tiba tiba dia mengatakan itu , tapi kenapa dia juga berjalan mendekatiku?

"kalau haus beli minum sana! Pake bilang ke aku segala..." tapi dia terus mendekatiku , aku berjalan mundur , sampai aku menabrak tembok

"aku haus (name)..." sekarang dia sudah di depanku , dia menunjukkan jari telunjukknya ke bibirku , jangan bilang...

"aku ingin 'minum' dari sini" katanya sambil menunjuk bibirku , tuh kan benar... dia mulai agresif lagi , tapi terkadang kalau dia sudah mulai seperti ini , tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak , setiap dia menyentuhku terasa seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir di tubuhku dan itu membuat tubuhku lemas

Aku menutup mulutku rapat rapat , makoto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya , aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahnku , dan dia menjilat bibirku , dia terus menjilatnya seperti yang menyuruhku untuk membuka mulutku , sampai akhirnya aku membuka mulutku , makoto yang sedang menjilati bibirku langsung mendorongkan lidahnya

"akh—hmmm~" tapi kali ini aku membiarkannya untuk menciumku , perlahan aku membalas ciumannya itu , dia mengadukan lidahnya dengan lidahku

Tapi ciuman itu berhenti saat dia mulai membuka kancing baju seragamku , aku langsung memukul dadanya , dan mendorong tubuhnya , ada benang saliva yang terhubung antara mulut kami

"haah...makoto... tidak sekarang!" kalau dia melakukan 'itu' tunggu sampai saat yang tepat!

"tapi aku ingin sekarang..."

"TIDAK , aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" begitu aku mengatakannya dia hanya mendengus kesal , dan mendecakkan lidahnya

"ck! Sial..." dia membalikkan badannya , dan aku langsung mengancingkan bajuku kembali , saat makoto mulai membuka pintu

"bawa tasmu , dan ikut aku ke gym"

"eh? Tapi..."

"SEKARANG"

"...baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengikutinya ke gym , entah buat apa dia menyuruhku ikut ke gym tapi ikut saja deh...

Begitu aku masuk ke gym bersama makoto "ooh , itu dia hanamiya! Lho? Siapa cewek itu?" tanya pria bersurai orange itu

"bodoh , masa tidak tahu? Cewek itu pacarnya hanamiya!" pertanyaan itu di jawab oleh pria yang sedang memakan permen karet

"diam kalian semua , latihan lagi sana!" perintah makoto kepada mereka , yaah makoto kan kapten sekaligus pelatih juga...

"baik!"

"tunggu disini , jangan kemana mana , kau akan pulang bersamaku" perintahnya kepadaku

"hai~hai~" ternyata Cuma mau ngajak pulang bareng doang toh...tapi... kenapa aku sempat punya bad feeling ya?

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

**REVIEW?**


End file.
